For One Night Only
by MusicPhe03nix
Summary: Damon x Elena- What will happen when Elena finally tells Damon that she loves him. Walls will be broken, comfort is in order, and of course... for one night... love will be made. xoxoMusicPhe03nix. Please Review!


Damon x Elena

**A/N: This came across my mind during math class. I know that it does not flow with the show. However, this is how I want Damon and Elena to give in to each other... whenever that happens :) Anywayz, please let me know how I'm doing! **

All in Damon's POV

"I love you, Damon", she whispered as she stroked my face. I froze and looked into her eyes. I searched for any hints of lie. But I couldn't find any. The walls that I carefully built slowly crumbled, leaving me vulnerable and defenceless. I began to feel again... all the lives that I ruthlessly taken, the pain that I inflicted on other. It was all coming back to me and it sucks. It hurts to be a monster... it hurts even more that I was forced into this life. She must have seen the pain in my eyes because she pulled me in a tight hug and whispered comforting words in my ear. My senses picked up her intoxicating smell: sweet and tangy. It took all of my control not to drink from her and make love to her there. I took a deep breath to subside the lust, but it was nearly impossible.

As I pulled away to gaze into her eyes, it was then that I realized I wasn't strong enough to resist her any longer. I was praying to god that she would be strong enough for the both of us.

I've never wanted, or needed someone as badly as I did her. But, I saw it there in her eyes. She wanted me just as much.

It was in that exact moment that I had decided to let it all go. I loved this woman. Some may not see her that way, but she was never more a woman to me, or never more beautiful then she was right now.

I could not deny her or myself any longer as I cupped her face bringing her lips to mine.

The kiss started out soft, wonderful. But, as the excitement built in both of us it became needy, more intense. My tongue found hers as electric shock pulsated throughout my veins.

It felt as if my body was a live wire. I was being charged by just a single touch from her. I knew we should stop and I struggled to gain control of myself.

As I finally pulled back and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. I knew I should just walk away. But, every fiber of my being screamed for her.

My mouth struggled with the words I dreaded to say. "We can't…."

This was our last chance to walk away and we both knew it. It all came down to this, this moment. "I need you, Damon." She whispered.

I crashed my lips to hers as I slid my tongue across her lower lip begging to be allowed entry. She opened her mouth to mine as we explored each other.

There was so much heat and energy being generated between the two of us as we tore at each other's clothing. But, I wanted to slow this down and savor the moment she has given me.

I brushed my fingertips along the buttons of her blouse as I started to unbutton one at a time very slowly. I felt her shiver slightly from my touch. I could tell that she was nervous and I was too!

I was hoping my outside looked more calm and relaxed then I was actually feeling on the inside. I lost all sense of control.

I've never loved anyone as much as her. This kind of love was new to me. I was nervous, excited, and believe it or not, scared.

I ran my fingers along the opening of her shirt, helping her to remove it. She lay there in front of me with nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties. I have seen more of her before, but this time was so different.

We were both willing, needing to be together because we loved each other.

Elena took my head in her hands. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Bite me". I happily oliged. I kissed down her throat and licked the sensitive skin. I felt my fang lengthen and I bit into her neck. Her taste exploded in my mouth; tt tasted better than I thought. I allowed my hands to wonder and explore every part of her. Elena was panting slowly. I loved hearing her moan my name as she achieved her orgasm.

I licked the wound and I made my way up her toned stomach, leaving a trail of soft kisses. I could feel her shivering from the remnants of her climax.

I reached a point of intense excitement knowing that I was able to give her such pleasure.

I couldn't take it anymore I knew I had to make love to her…now. I positioned my body above hers, supporting myself so that none of my weight rested on her.

I locked my eyes with hers, conveying my thoughts to her. I was asking in that stare if she were sure of this, of me.

She kept my gaze as she whispered the most glorious words I ever heard her say. "I want you."

I softly kissed her again as I allowed myself to gently enter into her. I didn't want to hurt her knowing that this was her first time. I never took my eyes from hers. "Am I hurting you?"

"No….you could never hurt me." I knew exactly what she meant when she said those words to me. I could never intentionally hurt her and she knew that, she trusted me.

We made love in such a way that convinced me that we were meant for each other. Our bodies moved together in amazing rhythm without any hesitation.

Being with her at this moment was the single most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I thank the heavens that the amazing, fantastic creature loved me, needed me.

I've never allowed anyone to be close to me and I am so glad I allowed her into my life. It made the decision to love her more absolute, more gratifying.

She gave me the most amazing smile as I saw the playful girl emerge. I knew I was in trouble. Gone was the shy, timid girl who I started out making love with. The real woman had to make herself known.

"I don't think it's fair that you do all the work. Maybe you should let me take the lead for a while."

I gave her a smile that made it known that she didn't have to ask twice, while I grabbed a hold of her; rolling our bodies, not allowing myself to leave from inside of her, as she straddled on top of me.

Lord help me, she was driving me crazy as she moved her body with mine. I was on the brink of losing it. The feel of her was total ecstasy.

I playfully grabbed her hair; she let out a gasp of surprise, while I pulled her to me, and whispered in her ear.

"You're driving me insane. I can't hold out any longer."

She pulled back from me, giving me a sly smirk. "Then let go. I want to feel you inside me."

Jesus, she was so sexy. My body erupted with such intense pleasure. I felt like I was in a state of euphoria. I felt intoxicated by her scent, touch, and the emotions that were swirling all around us.

I reached up taking her face in my hands, guiding her lips to mine once more. There was so much love that was carried in one simple gesture. There was no denying that she belonged to me and I the same for her.

After we drifted from our states of bliss, she settled in my arms. I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I love you. I kissed her again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I knew she was young and her life hasn't even started. But, I had to let her know how I felt and that's why the words she spoke next surprised me. "And I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

I couldn't help myself, elated from what she said, brought my lips to hers once again. After a few minutes we pulled away from each other, completely breathless.

We laid quietly for a few moment until she broke the comfortable silence. "Thank you for a wonderful night".

I pressed my lips to hers once more before we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Finally, all is at peace.


End file.
